Our Time
by bighsmfan97
Summary: The Swans, The Cullens, and The Hales have a hard lives. Can they improve things by coming together? Maybe it can be their time! Better than description sounds High School AU Rated T for language and content
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

 **I know this isn't the next chapter of The Serpent but I had laying around for a while and decided to post it. The next chapter of The Serpent will come soon. Concept is mine. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Prologue

 _Sticks and Stones_

 _May break my bones_

 _But words will never_

 _Harm me_

That is a piece of shit! Words hurt just as bad as sticks and stones and I would know. I've been hit with them all…

At home, my twin brother Emmett and I were beat up for every little mistake. By the man who was supposed to protect us…

" _A 97%! You can do better Bella!"_

 _BAM!_

" _You could've made that pass if you focused Emmett!"_

 _CRACK!_

No one ever knew…

School was worse. The comradeship Emmett and I had at home suddenly disappeared. Suddenly, we were enemies, a geek and a jock would not, Should Not, COULD NOT associate.

Rosalie Hale. Queen bee, leader of the preps and my tormentor. Everyday new insults, new pain. I couldn't escape! I did the only thing I thought I could do. I turned to a knife. It helped the pain better than crying, better than anything.

At school, I only had Mikey D. and Jasper, Rosalie's brother. My two best friends, the only thing keeping me alive…

. . .

 _It makes me that much stronger_

 _Makes me work a little bit harder_

 _Makes me that much wiser_

 _So thanks for making me a fighter_

A fighter. That's what I had to be my entire life. It kept me safe, but not just me, my twin sister Bella too. I had to be strong to protect her. I take the fall for her when I can and when I can't I'm there to dry her tears. She's all I have at home.

School is different. I'm different. Every day I make Jasper Hale's life a living hell. I beat him up and throw him trashcans and lockers. I don't want to, but I'm afraid if I don't I'll lose my friends.

My best friend is Edward Cullen and he isn't a jock. He's a gangster. I walk with him to and from school every day. He doesn't care what people think about him and I admire him for that. At school, I can't protect my sister. I see her bullied every day and I can't do anything.

At home, I'm her hero.

At school, I'm her enemy.

. . .

 _I know they've got a plan_

 _But the blood's on my hands_

 _This time it's man to man_

 _I'm drivin, fightin, inside a world that's_

 _upside down and spinning faster_

A doctor. That's the future my parents picked out for me, but I want to be a musician. They say that's not a stable career that it should just stay a hobby.

A hobby, well, they don't know my other hobby. No one does. Not my mother, my father, my twin sister Alice, or my little brother Mason. I do crack and weed. That's my "hobby". NO! not a hobby an addiction!

The stress I'm under from my parents pushes me to do it. When I snort or light up the stress just leaves and I'm in a happy world. A world free of stress.

My best friend Emmett has no idea what I do either. He's way to busy throwing Jasper Hale in trashcans and lockers to notice. My drugs and his bullying strain our relationship, though he knows nothing. I started avoiding him after school so he probably knows something's up.

The truth, the truth would hurt him.

. . .

 _Cause you want to belong_

 _Do you go along?_

 _Cuz his pain is the price_

 _Paid to belong_

Cheerleading, it used to be my passion. Then I realized that being a cheerleader meant changing myself. I had to become a person who would do anything to cling to popularity, even hurt someone I didn't know.

I tried not to care but it was hard. Especially watching my best friend and head of the preps Rosalie Hale bully Bella Swan. I knew Emmett Swan quarterback of the football team was her brother but he did nothing. I understand though. It's a risky move…

Emmett is my brother Edward's best friend. Watching Emmett bully Rosalie's poor brother Jasper hurts him a lot. It hurts me too.

I want to belong.

So, I go along

Jasper and Bella's pain?

It's the price paid to belong.

. . .

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _She stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world_

 _That she can't rise above_

Uncaring, bitch, cold. That's how people describe me. But they don't know the real me. What they see is my disguise. I am really, weak, vulnerable, and scared. But I have to act strong, not just for myself but for my brother Jasper too.

At home, we're abused by our dad. I am only abused emotionally but poor Jasper was abused mentally and physically. At school, Jasper is bullied and I can't help. I am a bully myself. I bully poor Bella Swan and just like me her brother Emmett can't do anything.

My best friend Alice doesn't like how I treat Bella. I have to, so I can hide the truth.

I stand hard as a stone

Through everything I can't rise above.

. . .

 _It's not like you hate him_

 _Or want him to die_

 _But maybe he goes home_

 _And thinks suicide_

I have done that many times. Sometimes I think suicide is my only way out. Bella and Mikey D. always stop me. One of them always calls in time.

In elementary school there were two Mikes. Mike Newton and Mike Daniels. Everyone started calling Mike Daniels Mikey D. after a Social Studies project where we made up raps and he called himself Mikey D.

Bella's brother Emmett bullies me every day like my sister Rosalie bullies her. I've told her that Rosalie doesn't mean it and she says the same about Emmett. At home though my dad does mean everything he says and does. I've come to school with broken bones and just told Bella and Mikey:

" _Accident."_

If I lost her and Mikey, I don't know what I'd do.

. . .

couldn't escape

don't want

addiction

belong

stone

suicide

 **This is our story written to**

 _Help others be strong_

Show the results

 **Stop the bullies**

 _ **Tear down the walls of pain**_

 _Stop the deaths_

 _ **It's our time!**_

 **Authors note:**

 **The code for who was speaking at the end: Bella** _Emmett_ Edward **Alice** _ **Rosalie**_ _Jasper_ _ **All**_


	2. Chapter 1 Dweebs and Bruises

Chapter 1

Dweebs and Bruises

Bella POV

I woke up with a groan. Dad went a little bit overboard on the beating last night. I crawled out of bed and got dressed putting on my favorite Castiel shirt under my TARDIS sweatshirt. I put on a pair of black jeans and socks them left my room.

I crept towards my dad's room to check on him. I found him passed out in bed, beer bottles thrown everywhere. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to wake up my brother.

I walked to my brother's room and made my way through the minefield he called a bedroom. There were clothes everywhere and without a path I had trouble. I arrived at his bed and shook him awake.

"Emmett get up!" I whispered

"I'm awake." He replied

"Get up and get dressed quickly and quietly. Dad passed out in bed again."

He climbed out of bed revealing the abs all the girls at school wished they could see. It was better they didn't, he was covered in scars and bruises in that area. Emmett put on a plain white t-shirt and his blue and gold letterman's jacket followed by blue jeans and socks and we went downstairs.

He grabbed a protein bar and I grabbed an apple. Emmett put on his grey Nike sneakers and I put on my red converse. We grabbed our backpacks and went outside. I went next door to get Jasper and Emmett headed towards Pine Drive to get Edward.

I was about to knock on Jasper's door when it flew open revealing Rosalie and Alice. Alice wore her cheerleading uniform and white sneakers. Rosalie wore a purple knee-length dress with a blue shrug, silver heeled sandals, and a silver heart shaped necklace. She glared at me and yelled:

"Out of my way dweeb."

I moved and she walked past. Alice followed giving me a sympathetic smile. Jasper then appeared at the door. He was wearing his black Sherlock shirt, blue jeans, and his black cowboy boots. He also had a slight limp that I had noticed for a few days. He smiled and said:

"Morning Bells."

"Morning Jazz." I replied "Ready to go?"

"Ready." He replied

He exited his house and we began to walk down the road towards school together. It was always this way, any nerd or geek like me, Jasper and Mikey D who walked to school by themselves were targeted by bullies like Rosalie and my brother. Even though they were our siblings we weren't protected. In fact, it probably made it worse. As we walked to school I wondered as I did a lot what Emmett and Edward did on their way to school.

 **Author's Note**

 **There it is! Chapter 1 down. I know it's short I promise the others will be longer. Links to the outfits in this chapter and Edward's later on are on my profile. Enjoy! As always, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
